


I Could Kiss You Right Now

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Troubles on away missions, hurt! Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader gets stranded with Kirk on a rough away mission.





	I Could Kiss You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

Being stranded on a desert planet was no picnic, especially with an injured captain and few rations. The away team had been scattered by a sudden attack by guerrilla fighters and ended up separated: Spock, Uhura, and and Hendorff had gone one way and you and Jim another when a blinding sandstorm had cropped up, causing you to completely lose track of the others. Jim, even in his wounded state was still all captain and kept up a steady stream of directions as you helped him limp away.

"Keep following this trail, I think this leads away from the populated region,"he said.   
"Kirk to Enterprise, do you read me?" 

Only static answered him and he flipped his communicator shut with a sigh. 

"This storm's playing havoc with communications. I'll have to wait until it dies down to try again. You okay? You shouldn't have to haul me like this."

"I'm okay, Captain," you assured him. "We're trained for this stuff pretty vigorously." 

You looked anxiously at the improvised bandage around his leg, where red could be seen seeping through. 

"We need to get you somewhere where you can rest, sir. It's bleeding again."

"Yeah, I know. Can't stop yet until we find decent cover. Once the sandstorm dies down, they'll be back in hot pursuit." 

He tried hailing Spock and met with the same results, all the while continuing his limping pace. You gritted your teeth and tried to focus on reaching your goal rather than the fact an extremely attractive man was draped around your shoulder and plastered to your side.

As the sandstorm started to clear, you noticed you were entering a rocky area and slowed your pace to avoid tripping on the numerous stones. 

"Maybe we can hide behind some of these for awhile," you observed. "It looks like there are some pretty large boulders, maybe a cave nearby.”

“We could really use a nice deep cave right now,” Jim gritted out, doing his best to not put too much of his weight on you. He knew you were strong, but he didn’t want you to have to be his walking stick if you were going to be stranded long. Neither of you could afford to get run down on this planet. 

After about an hour, the rocks were too difficult for you to navigate and you and Jim sat down for a rest and to take stock of the area. The sandstorm was gone, but the wind still swirled around and was beginning to get chilly as the planet’s suns set. 

“We’re going to have to make shelter somewhere,” Jim sighed. “Doesn't look like they're still in pursuit.”

You looked around and saw he was right. The rocky desert landscape was barren of of any sentient beings besides you and the captain. 

“Hmm. The trick is to find someplace that won't fall down on us and crush us to death or isn't inhabited by ferocious wild beasts," you panted, aiming him in the direction of what looked like a small cave. 

"You sound like Bones," Jim chuckled. "He'd be listing the horrible ways we could die if he was here." 

"I wouldn't be a very good security officer I didn't consider the risks, Captain," you said, half-smiling at the mention of the grumpy CMO. "Thankfully, I don't know all the awful diseases you could get from your wound becoming infected." 

Another half mile of hobbling/walking later, you stopped in front of a tall rock that blocked the wind enough to give you a chance to catch your breaths.

"Up there, Captain. It's a cave. Do you want me to go check it out?" You asked. 

"Go ahead," he nodded. "I'll keep an eye out here. Still got my phaser, at least." 

You left him leaning against the rock and crept toward the cave to examine it. Scanning the sand for animal tracks and signs of an occupant, you were relieved to find it unoccupied and only going back about 15 feet total. 

The main problem was a lack of water and supplies. You really hoped communications would start working again or you and Jim were in big trouble. 

"Captain, it's clear," you reported when you returned to where you'd left him. "It'll keep us covered for awhile, but there's no water source anywhere near."

"Right," he sighed. "We'll just have to conserve the stuff in our belt flasks." (The away team had been equipped with water containers due to the planet's climate). 

He pushed himself away from the rock that had supported him, and you helped him up to the cave. It was a relief to get inside away from the elements and Kirk sat down with a grimace. 

"Should I find something to prop your leg up, Captain?" You asked, not sure if the bleeding was stopped yet. 

"Probably," he admitted. "It's throbbing now." 

That wasn't a good sign, Jim Kirk saying he was in pain. It meant he was REALLY in pain. You brought back a round rock for him to rest it on and he leaned back against the cave wall with a look of relief. 

"Thanks, Lieutenant," he sighed. "I was really on my last leg, so to speak." 

He winked at you and you groaned at his ridiculous pun. 

"Are you always a barrel of laughs, captain?" You asked dryly. 

"Only when I'm stranded on a hostile planet with pretty crewpeople." He answered, grinning again, though you could see it couldn't quite mask the pain. You drew closer to look at his wound again. He'd been nicked by a spear in the first attack and it bled a lot. 

"I think I Should add another strip to it," you said, preparing to tear off part of your outer shirt to add to the makeshift bandage. 

"Use mine," Jim said quickly. "It's already torn anyway."

"Too dirty. You look like you bathed in dirt. That's not great for bleeding wounds, I expect." You ripped off a piece of your red shirt and tied it around his leg. Jim took out his communicator, which still wasn't picking anything up. 

He shrugged and sat back. 

"Guess we might as well chit chat while we're waiting. Tell me, Lieutenant, what brought you to Starfleet?" 

"Adventure," you said simply. "I was bored stiff in my tiny little town. Starfleet was a way to see the universe. Not much to it, really. Is it true you joined on a dare, sir? That sounds like a much more interesting story."

"No need for the sir," he said with a distasteful expression. "Call me Jim. And yes, it was a very winding and twisting road that got me here." 

So he told you the story of his troubled youth and meeting the late Admiral Pike in a bar and being challenged to make something of his life. Jim really had a delightful way of relating stories that had you completely absorbed and quite entertained during the wait in the cave. You told him about life as a redshirt and the grueling training sessions on Vulcan that you were being strongly reminded of by the present circumstances.

By the time the communicators started working again, you and the captain knew each other a lot better than you did before, but Jim was looking worse. He needed medical help immediately and was starting to mumble weird things. 

"I could kiss you right now," he slurred when you made him drink water. His forehead felt alarmingly hot and you guessed it was the fever talking, but with the sweat covering both of you, it was hard to tell. Nevertheless, a tiny little fleeting happy emotion went through you at the captain's words. 

"Come on, Jim, stay with me," you urged. "We need to get outside so they can get a lock on us to beam us out."

Laboriously, you got him back on his feet and back outside. 

"Two to beam up, Mr. Scott," you told the chief engineer and within moments, the two of you were back on the Enterprise, and Dr. McCoy was approaching to take the Captain off your hands. 

"S'just a scratch, Bones, don't worry," Jim tried to downplay.

"You call getting hit by a spear a scratch, Captain?" You asked, astonished by the blatant understatement. 

The doctor looked at you with a long-suffering expression that showed he'd dealt with this a lot. 

"It's what Jim does to try to avoid Medbay. If his appendix was about to burst, he'd call it a slight stomach ache. Never, ever believe him when he says he's fine. Both of you are coming with me." 

You opened your mouth to protest, but Jim shook his head and made a face that suggested that it wouldn't do any good to fight against it. Evidently, Dr. McCoy did not brook opposition. 

You ended up being treated for dehydration and sunburn while Jim was having his leg stitched and being lectured in the next bed over. 

"This is gonna hurt tomorrow," you groaned, seeing how red you were. 

"We can be peeling pals," Jim spoke up. "I burn really easily too." He grinned at you through his own dirty, reddened face and you chuckled back, hoping you'd get another chance to hang out with him, this time in a non life-threatening situation.


End file.
